pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
PvXwiki talk:Hard mode category
I've proposed this policy to prevent people from always having to ask "does this work in HM" on the Dicussion pages of builds. Egon 21:18, 21 June 2007 (EDT) I'm not sure if this is too complicated, or if I only need to create a category for people to use. Either way, I've made a HM category for builds designed for use in Hard Mode. Egon 05:54, 22 June 2007 (EDT) :Hmm... Will people remember to test it in both? Will people remember to vote in both? -- Armond Warblade 15:48, 23 June 2007 (EDT) ::That's what I was worried about. I've set the category up but I reckon it's better off just as that really. Let people remove the category from their build if it doesn't work. If people like this policy, that's fine but I'd rather just let it vanish now.Egon 04:47, 24 June 2007 (EDT) i would think that you would need different types of tags for hard mode, just like you do in normal mode: PvE: Hard Mode, and Farming: Hard Mode, for example.--Reason.decrystallized 13:03, 21 July 2007 (CEST) :i agree, i like option 2 more here Alpha fireborn 01:36, 4 August 2007 (CEST) ::/agree, having the different tags would help clarify some articles.Bob fregman 06:09, 13 August 2007 (CEST) What works in HM that wouldn't in normal PvE? - Krowman 07:56, 13 August 2007 (CEST) :It's not really that, it's some builds that work in regular PvE don't work in HM. In addition, certain farm builds are more effective in HM, particuarly if they capitalize off the faster attack speeds.Bob fregman 17:30, 13 August 2007 (CEST) ::People should make builds that work in both. If it farms HM, like Elementals, it should simply state that (like we are doing now). If it works in general and not HM, the build is likely gimped to begin with, and is exploiting the fact that anything can work in general PvE. - Krowman 19:45, 13 August 2007 (CEST) :::If it is able to farm HM, then in the build, say as such. HM does not deserve its own category, any more then FoW or UW does. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 19:52, 13 August 2007 (CEST) ::::agreed with readem, no need to make a whole new category for something that can just be noted under the notes section (always fod that section to be lacking anyways).. and general pve builds that don't work in HM should just be unfavored because hard mode isn't insanely hard that you need the supreme best caliber of builds to win. —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Skakid9090. 06:58, 16 August 2007 (CEST) :::::Being totally incompetent with wiki code, i don't really know how hard it'd be to make the tag, but if it isn't too much trouble, it would be helpful even if not necesary. If you haven't noticed, a build database like this isn't only used by high quality players, and clarification never hurt. In addition, take a look at the PvE Other and a good portion of the PvE Good builds. They are gimped, and a good bit of them shouldn't really be favored. Again, though not that important, i do think the tag would help to clarify things for some of the wikis users, not all of whom have as much experience as us.Bob fregman 22:30, 17 August 2007 (CEST)